Dead Hearts
by MsSupreme
Summary: what if you, your brother and best friend were trapped on a ship whilst a murderous alien virus had turned all your team-mates into murdering, blood-crazed monsters? how long would it take before they got you too? Kingdom-Hearts X Dead-Space
1. Chapter 1

The last thing i remember was being trapped in the medical bay, i had barricaded myself in so those monsters couldn t get me, but it wasn t holding and they were getting through badly, i was running out of ammo and axel was nowhere to be seen, probably still searching and trying to survive this huge shit hole were stuck in, these monsters are getting stronger by the hour, its all the markers fault, if this damn ship had left the marker on its planet, then this probably wouldn t have happened, but the greed of us humans has cost us this ship and all its crew, the crew began to change slowly and within a matter of hours they were the monsters that were trying to get into the medical bay, some were adults, some were babies, no one was safe, i don t know how me and axel survived but we have, well i was about to be toast when a huge explosion happened, i blacked out straight away, hoping i wont become the very things i was trying to kill...

"Yo Sora wake up" came a voice through the darkness, i forced my eyes open, my vision was blurred but soon cleared up, i slowly sat up and saw Axel beside me, he was still in his suit but he had his helmet of, allowing his red spiky hair to show, his green eyes were relived to see me up, he smiled at me, the small triangle tattoos under his eyes lifted with the smile, so my best friend had survived and so had i, but where are we for that matter?

"Where are we Ax?" i asked, Axel shrugged

"Haven t a fucking clue Sora, i just know it s a different ship" Axel said unsure, i shrugged and climbed out the bed

"So what exactly happened?" i asked

"well i knew that all the creatures were heading for you, so i worked my way there, i was cutting my way through them when i heard an explosion, i swear i thought you d killed yourself, so i powered through the monsters and bashed the door down, there was another explosion and i black out, i woke up here" Axel explained calmly, i nodded

"So this ship were on now was attacking us?" i asked, Axel shrugged

"Haven t a clue Sora" Axel sighed

"Ok" i sighed, i grabbed Axels helmet and pulled the little chip out, the little chip recorded everything Axel saw, i added it when the creature began to appear

"What you doin?" Axel asked curiously, i put the chip into my phone

"having a look at what you ve seen" i explained as i sat on the bed beside Axel, i flicked through the images, he d seen most of the ones i ve seen, all of these creatures used to be human, but now its hard to tell, i shook my head and snapped my phone shut "i cant look at them" i sighed, Axel patted my back

"i know" Axel sighed, all those creatures were once humans, and some were our friends and family, i still don t know if Roxas is alive, that s who me and Axel were looking for, my brother and his boyfriend...Roxas, the door opened and me and Axel turned to see a man with fairly pale skin, shoulder length silver hair and teal eyes, he wore a similar suit to us

"Good you re up" the man said calmly

"Yeah" Axel sighed

"Where are we and who exactly are you?" i demanded, the silver haired man chuckled

"follow me and ill explain" the man smiled, me and Axel sighed before standing and following the silver haired man, Axel towered over both of us, although the silver haired man seemed to be quite tall to, great so im the small one, we walked through a pair of automatic metal doors and into a control room, everything looked old and tattered, in the room were a few other people, there was a tall man with blue hair, he had sharp orange eyes and an 'x' shaped scar in the middle of his face, the next was tall as well and had long pink hair, with blue eyes, next was a medium sized man with long blonde hair and goggles on his forehead, the final was a smallish man with silver/blue hair that covered one of his eyes, which were blue

"So there up i see" the blonde said calmly, the silver haired one nodded

"So you gonna explain?" i asked calmly

"Allow me" the smaller man smiled in a smooth voice "im Zexion, the blonde is Vexen, the pink is Marluxia, the blue haired is Saix and the silver haired is Riku" Zexion explained

"Ok well im Sora and this is Axel" i said calmly, everyone nodded

"Now as for the reason of you being on our ship, its simple, we rescued you" Zexion explained, me and Axel shared identical looks of shock

"You rescued us?" Axel asked

"Yes, we found you life signals so we came and got you" Saix explained in a gravely voice

"So you found nothing else?" i asked curiously, how did they get us out without seeing any creature

"Nothing else" Zexion smiled

"No other life signals?" Axel asked, thinking of Roxas im betting

"There was another signal but it was too deep for us to get in one go, we thought we should get you 2 out first then go for the other" Riku explained

"Where was it?" i asked

"Food storage" Vexen explained, mine and Axels eyes widened and probably filled with horror, Roxas was in food storage with it, the Levthion

"Are we missing something? What s so worrying about food storage?" Marluxia asked, i gulped and pulled the small chip out my phone

"There s a lot to explain in little time" i started "i need to borrow you computer a moment to further explain" i asked, Vexen nodded and allowed me to the computer, i inserted the chip and the screen flashed up with an image of the train station

"Ok so what s the problem" Riku asked

"Did you pick up an other signals on the ship?" i asked

"Yes but they were half dead, there were hundreds of them, maybe thousands" Zexion explained

"there what worry us, they were once human, but there not anymore" i started, i flipped through the images, i stopped on one of the creatures, its arms were raised above its head and instead of hands it had scythes, its body was mutated and bloodied, the head still looked slightly human but it had no flesh on it, it was just muscle

"What the fuck is that!" Saix demanded

"What the fuck have you been doing?" Riku demanded

"we haven t done anything, it was our stupid brainless captain, on that planet was an artifact called the marker, the captain brought it onto the ship, but the planet was fucked of and sent an alien virus with it, the virus attack our team-mates and within a few hours they were those creatures on the screen, filled with rage and controlled by the aliens, they kill any human left, me and Axel have been fighting them for days now, trying to find someone on the ship, he s called Roxas, he s my brother and axels boyfriend, but the creature evolved and created more variety" i explained, i flicked through the screen, showing the one of the baby versions, it was a baby but out of its back three tentacles grew

"What s that?" Marluxia asked weakly

"this is a baby" i said calmly, i heard everyone gasp "there speedy and can crawl on walls, but don t let them fool you, out of there backs 3 tentacles grow which they use to throw things at you" i explained, i flipped through more and landed on one of the largest creatures me and Axel have seen thus far, it walked like a gorilla, its body tripled in size, covered in tough, spiky skin

"This is something we call a brute" Axel explained "there amazingly strong, the skin on the front of there bodies is indestructible, you can only hurt there backs" Axel explained, i flicked through more picture and landed on one of the wall creature

"What the fuck!" Zexion exclaimed in horror

"this is one of the harder ones to kill, in that huge stomach are several tentacles, don t get to close, there strong, it also fire little pod like things that have 1 single tentacle that fire things at you, the thing on the wall dies once all its tentacles are destroyed, they have an ear splitting scream" i explained, i flicked through more and landed on the bat like on

"What is that?" Riku asked, horror in his voice

"This turns dead bodies into stronger versions of that first creature, and its tried to turn us many times" i explained as i flicked through onto the creatures that had no legs but a sharp tail

"this is a sneaky little shit, it climbs on walls and attacks you with its tail, its got some serious power behind it" Axel explained, i looked at everyone s faces, they were shocked, disgusted and horrified, i flicked through onto another monster, this were skinny with a huge yellow, glowing arm

"This one has no speed, but don t let that huge arm hit you" Axel explained

"Why?" Vexen asked

"Cos it explodes with huge force" i explained, i turned onto the final monster, something Axel or me couldn t kill

"what the fuck in hell is that thing!" Riku asked horror in his voice, the creature on the screen was huge beyond compare, it was a giant circle of flesh and alien dna, in the centre was a huge mouth that opened in three sections, three holes surrounded it, and out of those holes came giant tentacles, which carried devastating force behind them "This is the Levthion, and this is what is in food storage" i explained

"But that s were the other life signal was" Zexion said shocked

"we know, this creature is the strongest we ve seen so far, neither of us could kill it, the huge tentacles cause devastating damage and out its mouth it hurls miniature bombs" Axel explained

"So you ve been dealing with this for days?" Marluxia asked shocked, i pulled the chip out the computer and put it back in axel helmet

"Yes" i said monotone

"And you want to go back in there?" Riku asked in disbelief

"Yes" i said monotone and i turned to them, Marluxia was sat on the floor, a shocked expression on his face, which everyone else had

"And we are going back in there whether or not you like it" Axel warned, everyone shook there head

"Care to tell us why?" Marluxia asked

"because that life single may be my brother, and i ve lost one brother to that ship already, i don t plan to loose another" i growled, my brother cloud had turned into one of the brutes, i had to kill him before he killed me, Axel patted my shoulder calmingly

"But it may not, your going to risk your life for a maybe chance?" Vexen asked, i glared furiously at him

"yes, cos even if its not my brother i wouldn t leave anyone on that ship, not even if i wished them dead, i wish that ship upon no one, so even if it isn t Roxas, we are going to try to save them!" i growled, Vexen took a step away from me, Marluxia shuffled away from me, Saix was smiling

"Well if you insist on going back in, let us supply you with ammo, health packs and such" Saix smiled, everyone turned to face him

"Well thank you Saix" i said happily

"No problem" he smiled, i was about to say something but i heard a crackling

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" came a voice, me and Axel gasped, it was Roxas, we ran over to the intercom

"Roxas is that you?" Axel asked

"Axel? Is that you? Is Sora with?" Roxas asked

"Im here bro where are you?" i asked

"Im outside food storage, im about to go in" Roxas said

"NO!" me and Axel yelled "don t go in there Roxy" Axel insisted

"Why? It should be safe" Roxas explained

"It s not me and Sora know what s in there and it isn t something you want to kill on your own" Axel explained

"Oh ok then erm where should i go to meet you?" Roxas asked

"Go to the control room, well meet you there Roxas" i explained

"Control room, ok i think i can make it there in one piece" Roxas sighed

"Try Roxas well meet you there and then well get out" i explained

"Ok i ve got to go, more are coming" Roxas said and then his signal died, me and Axel sighed happily, gladly knowing he was still alive

"Where s your ammo?" i demanded as me and Axel turned to face everyone

"Allow me to lead the way" Saix smiled, me and Axel nodded; hold on Roxas hold on please! 


	2. Chapter 2

The ammo room was huge, with ammo for every form of weapon as well as every form of weapon, except the ones for our ship like the plasma cutter, line gun and pulse rifle, but we could us some of these other weapons

"This is a lot of ammo" Axel muttered

"Hmmm observant aren t you" Saix smirked

"So what are you needing all this ammo for then?" i asked as i picked up an automatic shotgun

"We carry it just in case of emergency" Saix explained, i nodded and grabbed a big duffle bag and began packing any weapon and lots of ammo for it "will you really need that much?" Saix asked after i zipped my duffle bag shut, it had about 18 different gun and tons of ammo

"Yes those things don t die easily" i sighed

"I see, well if you ll allow me i would like to accompany you" Saix asked carefully, i looked over to Axel who shrugged and smiled

"If you want to" i said calmly, Saix nodded and grabbed some weapons, me and Axel both had huge, filled duffle bags

"Well go tell your team-mates your coming with us" i smiled, Saix nodded and we walked back to the control room, Marluxia and Vexen were at the computer with Zexion, and Riku was leaning against the wall, looking at us

"Erm Saix has decided to come with us" i said calmly

"He always loved to kill things" Zexion chuckled, me and Axel chuckled

"Well im sure he will be helpful, he knows how to work any form of gun" Riku explained calmly

"Well make sure to bring him back" i said calmly, Riku smiled slightly

"Im sure you will" Marluxia smiled, his arm slung over Vexens shoulder

"Yes ill make sure of that" Riku smiled, i turned to him

"S cuse me?" i asked

"Im coming to" Riku explained, i blinked a few times

"Ok then" Axel smiled, Riku nodded and walked out the room

"Anyone else coming?" i asked

"I would but i have no experience with a gun" Vexen explained

"And im butter fingers" Marluxia smirked, i nodded and turned to Zexion

"Faint at the sight of blood" Zexion smiled, i nodded

"I do to" i smiled "but you get over it slowly" i explained, Zexion nodded

"well i may come with you then" Zexion smiled, i nodded, Saix walked back in the room, followed by Riku, the both had 2 shotguns strapped to there backs and pistols strapped to there legs

"Were ready when you are" Saix smiled, me and Axel nodded

"Where can you drop us?" i asked

"The closest is were we found you" Zexion explained, i sighed

"Ok then were in for a walk then" i explained, Riku and Saix nodded

"Follow us" Riku smiled, me and Axel nodded and we followed them

"Put your helmet on Axel" i ordered

"I hate that your higher up than me when im older" Axel whined before putting his helmet on

"never mind hey Axel" i smirked smugly, his helmet covered all his head and neck, it connected to his suit at the neck, it had 3 neon blue lines on the front, one were they eyes are, one were the nose is and one were the mouth is

"Im glad you cant see my face right now" Axel growled, i chuckled, we stopped in front of several oval shaped teleporters, they glowed with a similar blue light to Axels helmet

"Right these will do the job" Riku explained

"Zexion already set it up so lets go kill some monsters" Saix smiled as he stepped into the chamber, Riku did the same, me and Axel shrugged before walking into ours, we had hardly ever used teleports before, the ship we were on didn t have them, we had train stations instead, more cost efficient apparently, the doors slid closed with ease around us, i closed my eyes as the blue light began to grow in strength, i felt light headed for a brief moment then there was nothing around me, and then i felt the floor beneath me, i opened my eyes and found myself back in the medical bay, surrounded by dead bodies of the creatures, Axel was beside me whilst Riku and Saix were near the pile of dead bodies

"These things are ugly" Saix muttered, looking at some of the creatures using his foot

"Ugly and hard to kill" Axel growled

"right ill give you both the basics on how to kill them quickly, dismember them or take of the head and arms" i explained, Riku and Saix nodded and pulled out there shotguns, Axel pulled out a pulse rifle and i pulled out a plasma cutter

"Right lets go find Roxy" Axel smiled, we all nodded

"We ll go ahead you 2 stay behind us i ordered as me and Axel walked in front of them

"Whys that?" Riku asked, there was a low roar as one of the more common creature walked round the corner

"that s why" Axel chuckled, he aimed at the creature, same as me, we fired as it charged at us, swinging it arms/scythes around, Axel shot it several times in the body i got rid of its arms, it fell to the floor, me and Axel walked over to it and with all our strength we stamped its other limps of

"I think it was dead guys" Saix chuckled

"Don t be fooled, they know how to play dead" i said seriously, Riku and Saix looked worried "sure you can handle this?" i asked

"Course but it ll take some time to get used to" Riku smiled, Saix nodded in agreement

"Ok lets go then" Axel chuckled as he began to walk down the corridor slowly, me by his side and Saix and Riku behind us

"So what exactly is the plan?" Saix asked

"well get to the control room alive, get Roxas out then sort the big fucker out that s in food storage" i explained, Axel nodded

"You want us to kill that huge thing? As in the huge huge HUGE fucking thing!" Riku exclaimed

"Yep cos if we kill that then we can get all the supplies out that are stored in there" Axel explained

"And what supplies are these that were gonna be risking our necks for?" Saix asked calmly

"Well lets just say it ll be a lot easier to kill everything if we can get them" Axel chuckled, he held his hand out, telling us to stop as he looked around the corner, i saw him shiver

"Is there a problem?" i whispered

"Yep" Axel muttered, i looked round the corner and shivered myself, there were 2 brutes, they were in the train station, so we would have to clear them out

"Do you still have that flamethrower?" i asked

"Erm i think so" Axel muttered, he checked the duffle bag and smiled before pulling a flamethrower out "yes" Axel cheered in whisper

"What s round the corner that you need a flamethrower for?" Riku asked

"Double brutes" i whispered

"You mean the huge gorilla things?" Saix muttered

"Yeah 2 of those" Axel muttered as he set up the flamethrower

"Oh great so how do we kill it?" Riku asked, me and Axel nodded

"Well were going to distract them and your going to shoot there backs ok?" i asked, Saix and Riku looked shocked

"I seriously thought you were gonna make us the bait then" Saix said calmly

"We were" Axel chuckled; i punched Axels shoulder "ow!" Axel whispered in pain

"then shut up dumbo" i chuckled, i turned to Riku and Saix "ok you both ready?" i asked, they nodded and pumped there shotgun "you ll need quicker guns" i suggested, they nodded and put the shotguns back on there back and brought out 2 machine guns each, i nodded

"much better" Axel smiled, Axel handed me a flamethrower, i raised an eyebrow at him "you know it works" Axel chuckled, i rolled my eyes, Axel groaned and pulled his helmet off "much better" he smiled, he took the tiny chip out and put it in its container before handing it to me, i put it in my pocket and Axel gently placed his helmet on the floor

"Better?" Saix smirked, Axel nodded

"You have no idea how annoying they are" Axel chuckled

"enough chit-chat ladies we have 2 brutes to kill" Riku smirked, i raised an eyebrow at him and he just smirked, you can just tell Riku is one of those 'im-hot-and-you-know-it' people, this is gonna be fun, me and Axel nodded and walked from the corridor, we both aimed our flamethrowers at the back of both brutes and fired, a huge jet of fire burst from the flamethrowers and onto the brutes back, they roared in fury and turned to us, me and Axel ran round them so there backs were at riku and Saix

the brutes charged at us and me and Axel fired more fire at them, they halted in there tracks, i heard Riku and Saix fire, and the brutes roared more, and of course our flamethrowers ran out, me and Axel gulped as the brutes turned to face Riku and Saix, who had froze, i pulled my 2 katanas, the brutes began to advance on Saix and Riku, i ran up behind the first brute, i ran up its back and stabbed my katanas into its head and neck, the brute fell to the floor with a loud thud, the other brute turned on me and whacked me with its huge hand, i flew into a wall, smashing my back on it, i broke one of my katanas in the fall, with my remaining katana i threw it at the advancing brute and got it straight between the eyes, i roared bloody murder before falling to the ground, i sighed happily and stood up, Axel rushed to my side

"You ok Sora?" he asked, i stretched my back and cracked it

"Perfectly fine" i smiled, Saix and Riku walked over

"That was some fancy sword handling" Riku complimented, i smiled and blushed slightly, i wasn t used to praise

"Thanks" i smiled as i walked over to the brute and pulled my katana out, i put it back safely

"Right were to next?" Riku asked

"Well it looks like the trains aren t running so it may take a few more hours than usual" i sighed as i looked at the broken train on the tracks

"If we took the train how long would it take?" Riku asked

"About 10 minutes, there s a stop right the control room" Axel explained, Riku and Saix sighed

"Ok then lets go, we will follow the train tracks" i smiled, we all jumped onto the train tracks and got ready to head towards the control room 


	3. Chapter 3

We walked carefully down the broken train tracks, me and Axel were still in front, Riku and Saix behind us, and we tread quietly, as seeing was limited, but hearing wasn t and so far there was no noise

"Do you think Roxas will make it?" Axel asked, i looked over at him, he looked so worried

"he will have done, i mean come on he s higher than me in ranking" i smiled, Axel nodded slightly, i knew he was worried, him and Roxas have been together for nearly 4 years now, and when we got back home Axel was going to propose, i heard a low groaning and stopped Axel walking, my eyes searching the darkness ahead of us

"What is it?" Saix asked quietly, there was another low groaning, me and Axel looked at each other and sighed as the yellow lights came into sight

"Shoot the yellow lights now" i ordered

"Why?" Riku asked, then one came into sight, they were very skinny except for the huge arm of explosive stuff

"that s why" Axel said, shooting the arm, causing the monster to explode, we continued shooting for about 10 minutes before all the lights had gone, me and Axel sighed happily, we looked behind us, Riku and Saix were still looking edgy

"Hard work isn t it?" i sighed

"Very how many days exactly have you been dealing with this?" Riku asked

"About 5 now" Axel answered calmly, Riku shivered

"Shit this is nasty" Saix growled, looking at all the mush of dead bodies in front of us

"yeah it is" i sighed but we walked onwards, keeping our eyes peeled and ready, my plasma cutter was running out of ammo, which is bad as its one of the most affective weapons against them, there was a high pitched screaming

"Shit what is that?" Saix grunted, covering his ears, me and Axel shined the light on one of the wall monsters, its stomach was still huge so it didn t know we were here yet, which is helpful

"Nasty" Riku whispered

"right here s what s going to happen, me and Axel will work on killing the tentacles you and Saix work on killing the little things it throws ok?" i explained, Saix and Riku nodded, me and Axel reloaded our weapons and began the plan, the creature screamed and out of its stomach came 4 powerful tentacles and 3 little things, Saix and Riku were taking them out whilst me and Axel were working on the tentacles that s were nearly taking our heads off

"Shit i hate these ones most" Axel grunted, shooting one of the tentacles of

"aye i agree" i growled, i changed my gun for my line rack, a much more powerful weapon, i fired it at the stomach and took out 2 of the tentacles, i quickly checked on Riku and Saix, they were killing the little things easily, i aimed my line rack and fired taking out the final tentacle, the creature screamed before dying, we all sighed happily

"Well i dislike them" Saix grunted, rubbing his ears

"I don t suggest you meet the Levthion then cos that makes them look like Childs play" i sighed

"Yeah i don t wanna meet that" Riku muttered

"And you wont as once we ve found Roxas, your both taking him back to your ship" Axel ordered

"Why are we going back?" Saix asked

"Cos no offence to you but the Levthion will kill you probably 3 seconds" i explained

"Not possible" Riku muttered

"we saw it do it to one of our friends so yes it can, and he had a lot more experience than you" Axel explained, we both shivered as we remembered Demyx getting his body smashed in half by one of the huge tentacles

"Oh sorry for your loss" Saix muttered

"Were really used to loss now" Axel grumbled, i nodded in agreement

"But just cos were used to it doesn t mean we want more deaths on our mind" i added, Axel nodded "and that s why your going back with Roxas" i finished, Saix and Riku looked shocked but nodded without question

"good now lets go" Axel sighed, and we began to walk down the tracks, just bumping into the most common creatures every now and again, but soon enough we were halfway to the control room, and me and Axel knew this is were it was going to get hard, so we stopped

"Why we stopping?" Saix asked

"cos were about to head into brute city so were reloading every weapon we have ready" Axel explained, Riku and Saix nodded and we all began sorting our weapons out, i heard a loud smash and looked up and gulped, there was a huge yellow light

"Shit hide now!" i ordered loudly, everyone looked up and hid inside one of the broken train cars as the huge tentacle hovered over it

"What is that?" Saix asked

"one of the Levthion tentacles" i whispered, Saix and Riku gulped, i aimed my plasma gun at the yellow bit and fired several times, it exploded and the tentacle vanished, i sighed happily

"Damn Sora you ve got good aim" Riku chuckled

"Thanks you need it" i smiled, we all climbed back out and grabbed our weapons

"Right now what?" Saix asked

"We go and kill" Axel chuckled

"just aim for the back and try not to get killed" i corrected, Saix and Riku nodded and we headed deeper into the brutes area, it was terrifying walking into here, every time i see one i always remember Cloud becoming one and coming for me, Cloud was the first creature i killed, my own brother, i felt my eyes well up but i shook it away, Axel noticed and sent me a comforting look, i smiled sadly back, the train station was in sight, but so was a brute, it saw us and roared furiously

"cut me a fucking break already" i growled and i pulled out my katana "ill distracts the bastard you guys kill it" i ordered, they nodded and i walked forward, twirling my katana in my hand, the brute ran at me and i rolled out the way, it turned to face me, allowing those 3 to get its back, they fired and the brute roared painfully but still came for me, i jogged backwards, the brute keeping up easily, on a closer look its eyes were bloodshot and raged, it even had fresh blood dripping from its mouth, i felt my foot get caught but luckily the brute fell and died before i fell over, only thing is, it fell on me, crushing me to the tracks, i yelped from the shock and pain of it falling on me, but couldn t move it

"Shit sorry Sora" Axel yelled

"get this fucking thing of me" i yelled, its smelled vile, like any dead thing would, the thing was off me quite quick and Riku offered me his hand, i took it and he helped me stand up "that was fucking gross" i spat, putting my katana away, my body ached horribly, i cracked my back and some of it vanished

"I bet it was" Axel sighed

"Yuck" i sighed before climbing up onto the station floor, Axel, Riku and Saix following, there was a store too, which was nice

"Finally a bloody store" Axel cheered, i laughed and walked over to it and looked what they still had, i got all the ammo they had and ordered 4 armour upgrades

"right Riku you first" i ordered, he nodded and climbed in, it took about 2 minutes for his upgrade to be complete, then me, Axel and Saix did the same, i handed Axel half of the ammo, i kept the other half as it wasn t for any of the weapons Saix and Riku had

"Right we should be good for a while now" Axel smiled

"Aye we should indeed" Riku smiled

"How far to the control room?" Saix asked

"15-20 tops" i explained, Riku and Saix nodded, i just hope Roxas is still alive, ill go mad if i ve lost another brother to this fucking place, we walked through the blood drenched corridors, keeping our eyes peeled like before, me and Axel knew how big the control room was, and how many brutes could be there, and we had sent Roxas here, i felt sick thinking about him fighting that many brutes on his own, he wouldn t win, its just impossible, we reached the final door, i gently placed my ear against it, it was quiet on the other side, way to quiet "its too quiet" i whispered

"That s should be good then?" Riku muttered

"Not on here its not" Axel muttered, we opened the door and our eyes widened as we saw lots of dead brutes on the ground, 7 dead brutes actually, had Roxas killed all these? "Whoa has Roxas kill all these?" Axel wondered as we walked past them all, i eyed them carefully, i stopped still, my eyes locked

"Don t move" i whispered, fear in my voice

"Why?" Axel asked, my eyes were locked with a pair of bloodshot and raged, that were clearly still fucking alive!

"there playing dead" i whispered horrified, i heard three guns cock behind me, the brute who i was staring at eyes became even more raged as he swung his arm into me, sending me flying through a glass barrier and into a metal wall, i screamed from the pain, and the glass slicing into my back, my eyes were shut and refused to open, but that didn t stop the watering falling down my cheeks

"Shit Sora you ok?" came Rikus worried voice

"forget about me and kill the brutes" i groaned, he didn t move "ill be fine just GO!" i ordered, i heard some footsteps move away from me as my eyes opened, i saw all the brutes up and cornering Axel, Riku and Saix, i opened my bag and pulled out the flamethrower, i stood up shakily and aimed it at them, Saix and Riku looked terrified and Axel looked ready, i couldn t stand seeing my best friend ready to die, i aimed my gun and fired it, setting all 7 brutes on fire, they all roared painfully and turned to me, Axel became horrified "get roxas!" i ordered painfully, i continued to burn through the brutes moving around them to stop them getting me, the pain was horrible and i could feel my blood trailing down my back

some of the brutes dropped, 3 to be correct leaving me with 4 to kill, a more manageable number, i continued to flame them whilst i pulled some small throwing knifes out my pocket, ready for when i ran out of flame fuel, which came quickly, i also noticed i was left with 3 brutes, the pain in my back was barbaric, i threw 3 knifes and got one between the eyes, it dropped, leaving me with 2, i was doing shockingly well, i threw another 3 and another dropped, leaving me with 1 brute, it didn t looked very weak though

i threw my remaining 5 knifes, not got it enough to kill it, it roared painfully as i pulled out my katana, it charged at me and i just rolled out the way, i climbed on its back and rammed my katana into its neck, it roared painfully and tried to throw me of, i twisted my katana, slicing into its skin more, it roared painfully, i pulled it out and got thrown of, i landed painfully on my back, pushing the glass in deeper, i yelled out painfully but stood back up

"Sora!" came Roxass voice, i turned and saw him running to my side, stupid mistake as i got hurled again, crashing through a huge computer, i yelled and collapsed on the floor, my eyes were heavy and my body was in barbaric pain, i forced myself to stand and saw Roxas fighting the remaining brute, Axel, Riku and Saix by his side, i sighed happily and leaned against the broken computer station, ignoring the barbaric pain i was in, the brute died quickly with 4 people attacking it, Roxas ran at me and hugged me gently, i returned it with one arm, sighing happily

"told ya wed come get ya" i sighed happily, Roxas beamed happily at me as he pulled back, he had dirty blonde hair that spiked out in every direction and blue eyes

"You did but i didn t want you to get battered to shit" Roxas grumbled

"Yeah seeing your best friend cornered by 7 brutes does wonderful things to your common sense" i smiled

"How bad are you hurt?" Axel asked, stupid question, even for you Axel!

"Well Axel i ve been hurled through a glass barrier, into a metal wall and i ve crashed through a very big computer, im not very good" i chuckled weakly

"Lets get you back on our ship, Zexion and Vexen will sort you no problem" Saix suggested, i nodded

"Cool with me" i sighed, knowing Roxas was safe same as everyone else, i blacked out peacefully 


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes slowly, my head was clear, same as my sight, i stared up at the steel ceiling of a ship, which i don t know, i blacked out before i could be told, im sure Saix said Zexion and Vexen would fix me up, so i must be on there ship, i groaned and sat up slowly, noticing the small pain in my back and one in my arm, i blocked them both out, one for a very good reason!

i looked around the room and noticed Roxas was curled up in Axels arms on another bed, i smiled happily at them, Axel finally looked at peace, i stood up carefully, testing my balance, seemed ok, i walked over to Roxas and Axel and gently shook them, there eyes opened groggily, this was the first sleep they will of had since this whole thing started, over 5 days ago

"Sora?" Roxas muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes

"Morning bro" i beamed, he returned it and crawled free of Axels grip and hugged me tightly, i hushed my yelp at the sudden pain in my back

"You ok now?" he asked

"i feel it" i smiled, Roxas pulled back and nodded happily, Axel had just sat up, his eyes still half closed, he yawned and stretched his back, cracking it

"Now that was nice" Axel smiled and he jumped of the bed and wrapped an arm around Roxass shoulder, i smiled happily

"I bet it was cos we still have a job to do" i smiled

"Aye we do, let s go kill the big fucker in food storage!" Axel cheered, me and Roxas laughed

"Yep and then we can blow the bastard ship up" i smiled, they nodded and we heard the doors slid open, we turned to see Riku and Saix smiling at us

"Your up" Riku smiled

"Yep" i smiled "no rest for the wicked" i laughed

"So you really are going back then?" Saix asked

"Yeah we have to sort this out" i explained

"Yeah i suppose you cant just leave it unchecked" Riku nodded

"Exactly" Axel smiled, Saix and Riku nodded

"what a hand?" Riku asked, me, Axel and Roxas looked at each other, the Levthion isn t going to be easy but the moment we open that door every creature is going to flood there and try to defend it, Jesus were going to get them killed

"your not fighting it with us but you can stay outside and keep all the other creatures of our backs" i explained harshly, Saix and Riku nodded, deciding it would be best not to argue with me on this matter

"Get some ammo, Zexion can drop us straight outside it" Saix smiled, we all nodded, grabbed some ammo and headed to the teleporters, we all climbed into a teleport pod

"ok here we go" i heard Zexion say loudly, i closed my eyes and then i felt nothing around me, followed by the ground beneath my feet, i opened my eyes and we were outside food storage, i took a deep breath and looked at everyone, Axel and Roxas were looking at the door like i had been doin, Riku and Saix setting up there guns

"right we'll be as quick as we can" Axel said and he unlocked the food storage, i heard the clink and clank of the door unlocking before the doors burst open, the air was foggy, showing zero gravity, at the other end was a wall of alien flesh and dna, the holes were hollow for the moment and its mouth was closed, i felt my chest clench as i saw 2 pieces of body floating around in the zero gravity

"Demyx" i whispered sadly, Roxas gasped and slapped his hands over his mouth

"That s Demyx?" he asked, me and Axel nodded

"3 seconds was all it took" Axel muttered, i fiddled with my suit for a quick moment, making sure it still works, it does thank god!

"Oh god everyone we know is dead" Roxas muttered sadly, i tapped his shoulder comfortingly

"I know Roxas" i sighed "come on let kill the ugly fucker!" i growled, Roxas and Axel nodded

"Good luck all 3 of you" Saix smiled

"you both to" i smiled, we walked into the storage and i felt my body become lighter with the zero gravity, the thing didn t know we were here yet, so we can spring a cheap shot "right you 2 sort out the tentacles ill deal with the bombs" i whispered

"How you gonna do that?" Axel asked, i smirked

"Got my telekinesis working" i smirked

"awesome" Roxas smiled, there was a loud roar and we faced it, its mouth was open and all 3 tentacles were out and swaying in the gravity, i steadied myself whilst Axel and Roxas were jumping around, i waited and soon enough it fired one of the bombs, which i grabbed and threw back into its mouth, it roared and its tentacles turned for me, i dodged the deadly things and landed on the roof, i could see Roxas and Axel shooting at the tentacles, i jumped back to the ground in time to catch another bomb, i threw it back inside its mouth, it roared and one of its tentacles exploded, one down two to go, we continued this for maybe half an hour and there was only 1 tentacle left, Roxas and Axel were stood on either side of me, shooting the tentacle, i was waiting for the next bomb, it fired it and i managed to catch it, i threw it back and it got it in the mouth, it roared and its other tentacle vanished, we all sighed happily, Roxas and Axel falling onto there arses

"Now that was not fun" Axel sighed breathlessly

"ill second that" Roxas panted, i was still looking at the mass of flesh, something wasn t right, the last tentacle didn t explode, it retracted which means...it fired out and i locked onto it, holding it in place and stopping it from killing us!

"oh shit!" Axel yelled from shock "whys it stopped!" Axel said alarmed, oh my head hurts, i stayed locked on it, refusing to let it move even if it is dangerous to my health

"Its me" i gasped, i felt something trickle down my nose

"Shit Sora that s dangerous" Roxas said alarmed

"then kill it!" i groaned, it ran over my lips and i could taste it, the metallic taste, it was blood, i closed my eyes to try and remain awake as i was becoming light-headed, i could feel my body tightening more and more as i held the huge tentacle still so it didn t kill us all, i could feel my heads pain growing, i heard several gun fires and then a squish noise, i felt my telekinesis stop as there was nothing to hold and i breathed out happily, i felt someone grip my shoulders, helping me stay upright as i would of fell forward, i opened my eyes and blinked a few times, my head still hurting

"you ok dude?" Axel asked, looking at me in worry, i nodded and wiped the blood on the sleeve of my suit, i took another deep breath and felt fine again, i looked to the Levthion, it was shrivelled and dis-coloured, i walked forwards to ripped through its flesh with my katana, it didn t bleed shockingly, i knew exactly were it was

"What the fuck!" i gasped

"What s up?" i heard Axel ask

"Its not here" i yelled

"How can it not be there?" Roxas asked, i pulled out a sheet of paper and opened it and read it to myself

To Whom It May Concern,

I have taken this bomb into my own hands in order to keep it safe and sound, if you have a need for it come to see me

Yours Faithfully Xemnas

I ground my teeth together, Xemnas always was a nut job, i walked over to Roxas and Axel and handed the note to them

"Oh great this is brilliant, just brilliant" Axel growled

"Yes just great" i hissed, clenching my fists

"Lets go let them 2 know were alive" Roxas sighed, we nodded and left the storage, Riku and Saix turned and smiled in relief at us

"So you killed it then?" Saix asked

"Yeah and now we have to go to the labs" i sighed

"Why?" Riku asked

"Cos a guy called Xemnas took the bomb there" Axel explained

"Bomb!" Saix said in shock

"Yes bomb, as in kaboom!" Roxas said sarcastically, doing a motion with his hands to do an explosion

"Your going to blow this place up?" Riku asked shocked

"That s the plan, we cant let this get back to earth at all" i explained

"Yeah i guess" Saix muttered

"right lets go" i sighed, running my hand through my hair slowly, we all nodded and began to walk towards the labs, it was maybe a hour walk, maybe hour and half if we have lots to fight

"How long?" Saix asked

"Hour to 2" Axel explained

"Jesus" Saix sighed; i walked in front, Roxas and Axel beside me, Riku and Saix behind them

"You have many creatures to kill?" i asked

"Not really, just about 50" Saix chuckled

"yeah not to bad in the great scheme of things" Axel laughed, we all echoed it, i could hear a faint laughing somewhere, i looked around but couldn t see anything, instead i heard a loud crack, we all looked up and saw the roof cracking

"shit split!" i ordered, and we did just as the roof collapsed, i landed on my back from the force of the quake it sent out an the huge gust of wind, i groaned and sat back up to face a wall of boulders, i shakily stood back up, ignoring the laughing i could hear, i heard another groan beside me, i turned and saw Riku sprawled out on the floor, just like i had been "want a hand?" i asked softly, offering him a hand, he smiled and took it and i helped pull him to his feet

"Jesus that was close" Riku sighed

"Yeah far to close" i sighed, rubbing my head slightly

"You ok?" he asked

"Ill be fine" i smiled, the laughing was annoying me, i knew what it was and it scared me to shit!

"you sure?" Riku asked, grabbing my arm, i looked at him in confusion, only to realise he had grabbed my left arm, he rolled my sleeve up and i looked at the injury on my arm, it was a selection of small holes in my skin, around the holes the skin had turned purple, black and yellow, it was a bite mark, a bite mark from my brother when he was a brute, so i could get the virus, and im sure i was getting it, i knew the stages of this virus, first a bite, then you get insanity, once you start hearing voices and scratching your about to change, then you change into one of those creature, and i could hear laughter, oh god i could hear it! 


	5. Chapter 5

"How did you know?" i asked shakily, pulling my arm back and yanking my sleeve over it

"I was the one who patched you up" Riku explained calmly, i nodded in understanding "it ll be ok, your not going mad yet are you?" Riku asked softly

"Not yet" i muttered, the laughter was still around, it was still faint though, so i was ok...for now

"then let go and see what we can do yeah?" Riku smiled, i nodded and gently held my other arm, i know he wanted to help but i have the virus, im going to turn, and im going to kill, we climbed onto the platform and i sighed, it was a dead end, i had enough of these

"stand back" i muttered irritated, Riku nodded, i took a deep breath and ripped the wall down by throwing one of the spare pieces of rubble at it, crashing straight through, opening a passage to the labs, cutting the walk by about 45 minutes, i gripped my head as a short burst of pain shot through my head, i hissed slightly and wobbled a little

"You ok?" Riku asked concerned, placing a hand on my shoulder to keep me stable

"not wise to use so much force too much as i could die" i explained slowly, Riku nodded and we walked through the hole in the wall and through the corridors, the laughing in my head was getting louder, soon ill have to send Riku away or ill get him killed by my own hands, and that ill have none of!

"Can you unlock this?" Riku asked, pointing at the locked airlock in front of us, i nodded

"yeah just a simple code" i smiled, i walked forward and typed it in, the doors unlocked and opened, the air lock was clear and quite small, we walked in and the first doors closed behind us, i closed my eyes and leaned against the wall, all i could hear was the insane laughing in my head, that was extremely loud now, i was going mad quickly, soon ill start the change, i cant allow anyone else getting hurt, not Riku...or anyone...i felt my eyes water through my closed eyes "you have to go" i whispered

"Why?" Riku asked, i opened my eyes and saw him looking at me curiously and hurt, oh god what am i doing! I wanna stay with him! I feel safe...i feel love! But if i love him i have to do this!

"Cos im going mad quickly Riku, ill turn and kill you...so go please" i whispered, Riku took a step towards me

"I aint leaving ya Sora" he said calmly, my hand shakily grasped my gun attached to my waist, i pulled it out and held it at him, his eyes widened

"Go! before i kill you" i ordered sadly some water sliding down my cheeks, closing my eyes to stop the next batch, i wouldn t actually shoot him, but its a good threatening tactic, i could always shoot myself, stop the virus before it turns me into a monster

"no" i heard Riku growl before my hand, that was holding the gun was pushed backwards and hit the wall, i gasped and opened my eyes and saw that Rikus face was inches from mine, he pressed his lips to mine, his eyes sliding closed, mine soon following, my hand holding the gun relaxed and it fell to the ground with a loud crash, i swear it broke, i didn t care at all, my free arm slid around his neck and pulled him closer to me, his other rested on my hip, the hand pinning mine slid up my wrists and linked with mine, he slid his tongue along my lips and i opened happily, moaning slightly as i did, i felt him pull my body against his and grind his hips against mine, causing us to moan slightly, oh god i wanted him!

he pulled back, only inches though, i opened my eyes and saw his just slid open, his teal eyes were darker now, and i felt the warm feeling in my stomach, the butterflies to, my heart was racing madly, my body was hot and hazy, i released his hand and placed it on the back of his head, bringing his head forward so his forehead was at mine, i could feel his breaths, i felt dizzy, even the laughter had been long forgotten

"im not leaving you behind Sora" he whispered firmly, i shivered slightly as his breath hit my face again, my other hand slid down to his side and rested on his hips, i gulped slightly, i looked into his eyes, darker and slightly clouded, did he feel this too? i pulled his lips back to mine, my tongue sliding along his lips, he opened willing, i pulled back when i had to breath, my eyes remaining half open, there was a sudden loud bang against the airlock door, followed by a loud growl, i quickly hit the lock button and heard the door lock shut behind us, Riku just blinked

"Brute...it would of smashed the door down in a matter of seconds" i sighed, Riku nodded and gently pulled away, i shook my head, the loud crazy laughter now returning, i sighed shakily

"hey come on" Riku said calmly, i looked at him and saw his hand extended towards me "i promise we will sort this out ok?" Riku smiled, i nodded shakily and took his hand, we walked over to the other door and i quickly hacked it open so the other would remain shut, the doors unlocked and opened to reveal the corridor to the medical bay "here" Riku said calmly as he handed me my gun, i nodded and took it, it was still fully loaded and actually working

"lets go" i sighed, the laughter drowning every other thought out my head, we walked through the corridors, both side by side, i had released his hand and was holding my gun carefully, i was shaking slightly

"Is that it there?" Riku asked, pointing ahead to a door, i nodded

"yeah that s it" i sighed, Riku nodded and walked on ahead, i couldn t out of fear, the laughter in my head had completely stopped, all i could hear was SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH! its so loud, it sounds like is trying to scratch out my head, break through my skull and out my skin, i felt myself fall to my knees, the impact of the fall didn t bother me, it was happening, i had about 5-10 minutes before my body would change into one of those creatures, i was so busy panicking i didn t hear Riku

"Sora!" he yelled right in my ear, i looked at him, my vision way ok but it was getting bad slowly

"Go! its happening Riku!" i begged, i could hear it, that strange alien language, it sounded like gibberish, but it still scared me, straight to my bone, his eyes widened

"come on" he said firmly, i shook my head, i couldn t move, it felt like i was dead from the head down i was so scared, i closed my eyes and shook my head again

"GO!" i yelled, the strange language sounded taunting and dark, it scared me so damn much i was willing to die now! i didn t even realise Riku had picked me up until i felt him sit me on something, i felt him pulled one of my eyes open, i saw him looking at me worriedly

"look just stay here ok, im going to get Vexen, ill be right back ok?" he said, panic in his voice, i shook my head

"I don t know" i whimpered, i didn t know if i would last that long

"just trust me Sora" he whispered before kissing my forehead, i nodded and he vanished, i slid of whatever i was sat on and crashed to the floor, i looked to where i had fell from and saw that i had opened something on a computer screen, i read it carefully and if i wasn t so shit scared i would of been furious, i shakily took the chip out my pocket and downloaded the data onto it, so that if anyone survives this they can learn from it...again!

"Sora!" came the shocked voice of Axel, i turned to see him stood in the doorway, i quickly pushed myself away from him and into a corner, i didn t need him here, i don t want to kill my best friend "what s up?" he asked as he crouched in front of me, i shook my head and shakily held my arm out and pulled up the sleeve, and looked at me worriedly then at my arm, his eyes widening as he saw the bite mark on my arm "Sora is this a bite mark?" he asked, he sounded like he wanted it to be anything other than that

"Cloud gave it me" i whispered fearfully, he drew his head back in shock

"That was 5 days ago Sora" he muttered "where are you now?" he asked, referring to the stages of the virus, i shook my head again and bowed my head, it was just SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCHHH! It was terrifying me now "Sora please tell me you re not hearing it?" Axel begged, i nodded

"It coming Axel i can feel it" i whimpered, and i could, i could feel my skin rippling, ready to rip and ready for my bones to bend and break, i could feel every inch of my body tightening and then loosening

"Shit why didn t you tell me?" he asked, i shook my head "and where the fuck is Riku?" he growled

"Vexen" i muttered, there was a loud screech in my head, i yelped and gripped my head, my nails digging into my scalp, the screeching continued "go away!" i yelled, to anyone

"Shit Sora!" came an alarmed voice

"Where the fuck have you been Riku?" Axel growled, i heard some footsteps and someone cup my face, i opened my eyes and i saw Riku looking at me, his eyes widened

"Can you hold out maybe 5 minutes so Vexen can test his cure?" Riku asked worriedly, i shook my head furiously

"He can hold Riku he s at the last stage and i don t know how longs he s been like this but he wont last that long" Axel said calmly

"Just try ok" Riku whispered, i nodded, he kissed my forehead again and walked out the room with Vexen, i looked at Axel and his eyes widened like Rikus did

"What?" i whimpered, the screeching was growing in pitch

"your eyes are bloodshot, your nearly there" Axel sighed, i shook my head, i didn t want to be nearly there, i didn t want to be anywhere near it...i had seen how much pain the people who caught this virus went through, i didn t want to feel that, but something was happening, it wasn t painful but now the screeching had stopped and so had the language, what exactly was happening?

"MAKE US WHOLE!" something screamed in my head, and then i felt one of my bones snap in two, i screamed and gripped my now broken arm, here it was, the change, i screamed as i felt more and more of my bones break and shatter, i could feel it every movement of the virus as it changed my body, crafting it into one of the creatures, i screamed as i felt something rip through my back and round my neck, i could feel my blood running down my body and onto the steel floor of the medical bay, i just couldn t stop screaming at the pain as i felt more and more of my bones shatter, my flesh ripping and shredding, i couldn t scream properly when my jaw split straight down the middle, it was barbarically painful

i felt my body shudder and then with a loud crack i felt each and every rib shatter, i screamed at the pain, i could feel water running down my face, i felt something rip through my chest and arms, causing me to scream again, only now it was coming out as a loud roar, i was nearly finished then...i roared painfully again as i felt my arms grow in length and bulk up, my old muscles ripping and being replaced by new stronger ones, i roared painfully as i felt something rip through my scalp and sides of my head, that was the most painful, and then it all just stopped

i was breathing heavily, it coming out it loud grunts and then i saw myself stand up using my forearms, i wasn t in control of this thing i was, but i could still see what i was doing, i shook my head and noticed my arms were bulked up and covered in hard, rough skin, and then it clicked...i was a brute, i heard one of the doors to the medical bay open, followed by two shocked and scared gasped, i turned and saw Riku and Vexen, who where paling quickly besides Axel, why aren t they running? ill kill them if they dont, i roared aggressively at them but stopped as i got a sharp pain between my eyes, i looked towards Vexen as saw he had a gun in his hand...oh! was all i thought before i thudded to the floor and blacked out 


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision was a wreck, and where was i? Last i remember was being shot in the head by Vexen? Shouldn t i be dead not opening my eyes?

"Sora?" came a distorted voice, i shook my head and felt slightly dizzy, but my vision was clearing up and i was getting my feeling back, i was still in the medical bay by the looks of it, i blinked then shot upright "easy Sora its ok" came Riku voice, i turned and looked at him, he looked relived, he grabbed my hand and held it in front of my face, i was human again? How?

"How?" i whispered, scared, Riku smiled softly at me

"Vexen was creating a cure whilst we where down here, turns out its works as your now human" Riku explained, so Vexen had created a cure and turned me back, so that will of been what he shot me with then? So i was human, i no longer had the virus...i felt a huge grin appear on my face before hugging Riku tightly, he just chuckled and hugged me back

"Thank you" i whispered happily, he tapped my back

"I did promise to sort it" Riku chuckled, i pulled back and smiled

"You did and thank you" i smiled before kissing him, one of his hands rested on my neck, the other was on my waist whilst mine wrapped around his neck

"im not interrupting anything am i?" came the amused voice of someone i never expected, i pulled back sharply and looked at Riku in slightly panic, he smiled softly i glanced behind me, i turned around and saw an amused blonde stood against the wall, he had bright blue eyes and blonde spiky hair...it was Cloud

"Cloud?" i whispered in shock, he grinned happily, i stood up an ran at him, hugging him tightly, he hugged me just as tightly

"Hey there" he sighed happily

"How are you even alive? I had to..."i trailed of and lowered my head as i remember killing him, i pulled back

"Turns out that you erm have to be dead for it to work, vexen knew this so we found a dead brute turned out to be Cloud" Riku explained, i looked at him then back to Cloud

"Sorry for erm trying to kill you" Cloud said sheepishly

"Sorry for killing you" i chuckled, Cloud smirked and ruffled my hair, i smiled happily and then remembered something i had read before i changed and i felt my face drop

"What?" Cloud asked, i sighed and ran my hand through my hair

"Whilst i was going through the final phase of the virus i found some rather disturbing news" i sighed, Cloud and Riku shared a confused look

"Which was?" Riku asked, i leaned against the computer station

"Do you both remember the Ishimura and Titan Station incidents?" i asked coolly

"Who doest they were both horrid" Riku muttered, i nodded

"Don t the creatures we been fighting remind you of something?" i asked, Cloud and Riku shared another confused look

"What?" Cloud asked?

"Necromorphs" i sighed, now that got there attention

"Wait no way" Cloud muttered

"Yes way were on a suicide mission and Rufus willing sent us to die for the marker" i explained, cloud and Rikus eyes widened more if that was possible

"You sure?" Cloud asked, i turned around and flicked the computer on, it still had the same message on, i read it aloud

"this is top secret Xigbar im trusting you to get me the marker and bring it home without problem, with or without the crew, just get it home if you expect to keep your job!" it read

"And i thought he was a fucking arsehole before" Cloud growled

"Meaning?" Riku asked

"He nearly fired my ass for refusing his advances" i sighed

"Scumbag" Riku snarled, there was a loud bleep and there on screen was Rufus, he had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a white tux, his eyes widened when he saw me

"Sora what are you doing there?" he demanded

"you mean what am i doing alive Rufus" i growled, he glared "you have some explaining to do sending us to get a marker and then saying bring it back with or without the crew" i snapped, his eyes widened

"You weren t meant to read that" Rufus snapped

"Tough shit don t send your best hacker to a ship with a marker and a pissed of alien virus that turns the crew including me and Cloud in NECROMORPHS!" i yelled, i saw Rufus flinch

"You haven t turned" he snarled

"It s called a cure but there was only enough for us" i hissed, Rufus rolled his eyes

"Whatever just get the ship home Sora that s an order" he hissed, now that pissed me of royally, and i saw it did the same to Cloud

"don t fucking order me around, im crashing this ship and taking the marker down with it and then im coming for you!" i snarled, Rufus gulped before the screen went blank, i cracked my knuckles and began typing on the keyboard quickly

"What are you doin?" Cloud asked

"Hacking into the mains and changing the course of the ship so it ll crash and you two are going to the other ship" i explained

"Why are we?" Riku muttered

"who here knows how to hack?" i asked, i heard no reply "exactly so go ill meet you back there no problem" i said calmly, there was a loud crash, we all turned and saw a huge tentacle, belonging to something that should be dead

"shit!" Riku hissed, it dived and grabbed my leg, i yelped as i got dragged through the hole it had made in the floor, it dragged me through the floors of the ship before i managed to grab a pole, it continued to pull, i quickly grabbed my katana and cut it of me, there was a loud roar and the tentacle vanished, i crashed to the ground with a thud, i groaned and stood back up, i was in the control room what a lucky pull

"Hey you guys ok?" i asked into my mic in my suit

"Thank god Sora we thought you were fucked" Riku said calmly "what was that?" he asked

"i don t know but forget about it and get of the ship as i can now crash this ship the proper way as its dropped me in the control room" i explained

"If you re sure" Riku muttered, i took the elevator to the control room and quickly changed the course of the ship so it would crash straight into the planet

"Collision in 2 minutes" a female voice said on the over speaker, i grinned happily and crossed my arms victoriously, there was a sharp hissing noise and then Rufus appeared on the control room screen

"You complete idiot i need the marker!" Rufus hissed, i glared

"After everything it s done now and in the past im destroying it whether or not you like it rufus!" i snapped, he glared

"Well fine then Sora you do that but teleport and communications will be blocked any minute, enjoy your crash!" Rufus hissed, my eyes widened as he vanished of the screen, he locking me on the ship which is going to crash any second

"collision in 50 seconds" the over speaker said, i panicked for a brief moment and then headed for the escape pods, i quickly jumped inside on and set it up so it would head for earth, i fired it as i heard the over speaker saying 10 seconds to collision, i felt myself get thrown into the chair as i was ejected from the ship, i hovered in space for a brief moment, long enough to see our ship crash onto the planet, causing a huge explosion, i sighed and ran my hand through my hair, i also saw the ship where everyone was, i looked at my oxygen life and saw i only had and hour supply, i gritted my teeth

"they will have to meet me on earth" i sighed and i typed in earth co-ordinates and hit the jump button, propelling me towards earth at an incredible speed, i could feel my skin on my face rippling like they do in movies, i sighed happily when i saw earth, now to deal with Rufus! 


	7. Chapter 7

I climbed out of my escape pod at looked at the huge building in front of me that i called work, i gritted my teeth and walked through the huge double doors and into the main entrance, i was greeted by the smile of Reno, Axels older brother

"Hey Sora" he smiled, i grinned

"Hey Reno is Rufus in?" i asked, trying to keep the bitterness out my voice

"yup go right through" he grinned, i nodded and walked down one of the corridors and headed towards the large wooden door at the end, i opened it and saw Rufus sat at his desk, his room was rather plain, a desk, huge filings system and a very large window, he looked up his eyes widening as he saw my furious look

"Oh shit" he muttered, i walked over and slammed my palm on the desk, making a loud CLAP noise, Rufus jumped

"You have some fucking nerve trying to kill me like that Rufus" i growled

"I take it that the marker is destroyed then?" Rufus growled, i felt my fist clench

"You bet you ass it is" i hissed, he glared at me

"We needed that!" he hissed

"its illegal to try and obtain that Rufus explain why you sent a ship and crew after something that caused 2 of the worst incidents in human history?" i snarled, Rufus flinched, usually when we fought like this i WOULD end up hurt him, last time i shot him in the shoulder and here i am still his second in command

"We needed the money" Rufus sighed

"So you would rather put the whole earth in danger than have no money? That s fucking low Rufus" i snapped, he glared at me

"You want to lose your job Jones!" he yelled, i grinned, i loved it when he lost his temper

"i wont have a job because your going to be in jail" i smiled, his eyes widened "say hello to the cops for me, cos there going to learn about this and every other little dirty thing you ve done" i said smugly, a wicked grin on my face, i nearly laughed when i saw Rufus pale dramatically

"you wouldn t dare" he muttered, i stood up straight and grinned

"try me" i smirked

"you have no proof" he smirked, i laughed bitterly and held my chip up

"wanna bet? this has photos, videos and that message you sent to Xigbar on it" i laughed, he paled further, i could be very nasty sometimes "so have fun Rufus try and lie your way out of this one" i grinned before turning and walking out of there, i was again greeted by Reno, who had a cautious look on his face

"what was going on in there?" he asked, i grinned

"oh nothing Reno" i smirked as i walked out of there and onto the streets, i stood for a second and decided i should go a back Rikus crew up, the story isn t an easy on to swallow, so i headed towards blade enterprises, it was kept in much better condition that shinra enterprise, i walked through the automatic double doors and was bet by a happy looking woman with long black hair and brown eyes, she looked up and smiled at me

"hello how may i help you?" she asked

"im here to see Leon" i smiled, she gave me an odd look

"he isn t expecting anyone today" she said calmly, i leaned forward slightly

"this is a very serious matter which i need to talk to him about, i concerns one of his crews" i said calmly, she nodded, her cheeks turning pink

"go right through then" she said calmly, pointing to a door made out of wood with a small steel handle, i walked over and opened the door and walked into the office, it had a huge window that overlook several ships, a large desk with a computer on it and a huge book shelf behind him, he had short-ish brown hair and a scar across his face, he looked up and grinned

"Sora long time no see" he grinned as he stood up, i walked over to him and gave him a hug

"you too Leon" i grinned as i pulled back

"what you doing here?" he asked as he sat back down, i sat in on of the spinning chairs in front of his desk

"need to talk to you" i sighed, he caught on my mood quickly, he always did

"what s happened?" he asked calmly, i took a deep breath and explained everything that s happened up until this point, Leon just sat there and took it all in, his blue eyes slowly becoming furious as i told him about the real reason for the mission "and then i came here" i finished, Leon sighed and leaned back in his chair, his hand gripping the bridge of his nose

"total and utter scumbag" he growled, i nodded in agreement, he leaned back forward and released his nose

"yeah i know" i sighed

"well who would of thought my crew had a noble side" Leon chuckled, i smiled

"it s thanks to them we got out of there at all" i smiled, getting them into Leons good book

"i know" he smiled "but when you rat Rufus out you wont have a job" Leon said calmly, i shrugged

"ill find one" i smiled, Leon shook his head

"no you won t cos you, your brothers and Axel are going to work for me on Rikus team" Leon smiled, my eyes widened

"seriously?" i muttered, Leon nodded "thanks a million Leon" i grinned

"No problem Sora" he smiled, there was a slight buzz

"Sir Rikus crew are here to see you" came the voice of the receptionist, Leon looked at me and i nodded, sinking lower into my chair to hide my hair

"send them in Tifa" Leon said calmly, i grinned and Leon folded his arms over his chest and his face turned hard, i forgot he could look quite scary sometimes, i heard a door open "hello boys i ve been expecting you" Leon said calmly, he sounded like a mafia guy or something, and looked like one when he was serious

"you have?" came the confused voice of Vexen, Leon nodded

"i have indeed i ve heard about your heroic actions" Leon said calmly, a small smile on his face

"actions?" came Marluxia nervous voice

"with another crew" Leon smirked, they must be shitting themselves "something to do with the marker" Leon smiled

"how?" came Rikus voice, i smirked as Leon quickly flicked his eyes to mine, i laughed loudly and turned around in my chair to face them, there eyes widening

"surprise!" i chuckled

"but wait we thought you?" Zexion stuttered, i rolled my eyes and stood up

"you thought i went down with the ship, i didn t obviously, Rufus blocked the coms and teleporting so i took an escape pod, only had a hours oxygen so i came to earth, threatened Rufus and came here to back you guys up" i explained, counting the things of on my fingers

"i told you i saw an escape pod!" Marluxia hissed, the guys all smiled

"for once you were right Marluxia" Saix smirked, Marluxia pouted

"so i can assume you returned everyone safely?" Leon asked

"yep" Vexen smiled

"good good" Leon chuckled, i turned and smiled at him

"oh yeah you guys me, Cloud, Roxas and Axel are now working for Leon and are on your team" i grinned, they all grinned

"woo more people" Marluxia cheered, we all chuckled, even Leon

"Jesus Leon your being unusually kind" Saix smirked, Leon shook his head

"yes that s a rarity, im surprised you got in here Sora" Riku grinned, i chuckled

"all about who you know" i grinned, wanted to say something else but oh well

"true true" Leon chuckled, i turned around and stuck my tongue out at him, he just chuckled and flipped me the bird, i huffed and crossed my arms

"arse" i hissed, Leon just smirked and shook his head, i heard Marluxia chuckle, i turned and looked at him, same as everyone else "what?" i asked

"nothing but i swear you two could be a couple" Marluxia laughed, i grinned and i knew Leon was too

"we were" Leon chuckled, that shut Marluxia up and everyone looked at me like i had a second head

"what he s only 4 years older than me" i chuckled, the guys shared a look of 'no fucking way'

"seriously! you and Leon?" Saix asked, i nodded

"yeah how long was it now?" i asked as i turned to him, he thought for a moment

"2 and a half years" Leon said calmly, i nodded

"yeah that s right" i smiled, i turned back to them "there you go 2 and a half years" i grinned

"wow Leon actually seems to have a life" Riku chuckled

"he has a good one, thanks to me" i grinned

"cos that doesn t sound vain at all Sora" Leon laughed, i turned to glare at him

"not my fault i brought fun into your life! you were completely dull before we got together" i said as i turned away from him, i knew he would be rolling his eyes "and don t roll your eyes at me Squall" i grinned cockily, i know how much he hated that name, the guys seemed to realise this too

"shush you" Leon growled, i chuckled before turning and grinning at him

"owned ya" i sang, Leon just shook his head

"you re still childish i see" Leon smirked

"duh! you ve met who i live with" i smiled "now as much as making fun of you is Leon i have other jobs to be doing so toodles" i smiled as i began to walk out the room "see you guys later" i called back as i left the room, i grinned and leaned against the wall, nice to know we have jobs ready when i take Rufus down, i grinned when i felt someone pin me against the wall, i didn t even need to open my eyes "hello" i grinned as i opened my eyes and saw Riku smirking at me

"in future don t lead me to believe your dead" he warned, bringing his face closer to mine

"aww you sound like you care" i smirked, Riku grinned

"i do so shush" he chuckled before kissing me, i relaxed into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his waist, his rested on my hips, his tongue ran along my lips and i parted happily, moaning slightly as i did

"Riku if your going to make out with your boyfriend please do it somewhere else" came a amused female voice, i felt riku smile against my lips before pulling back, i chuckled

"ok ok Tifa were going" Riku chuckled, we walked out of there and onto the streets again "so where now?" Riku asked, i grinned

"police station, lets get Rufus sorted" i grinned, Riku chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, mine snaking around his waist as we began to walk towards the police station "and then i think i had best get home and let everyone know im ok" i smirked

"might be wise" Riku laughed

"you ll get to meet everyone in my BIG wacky family" i smirked

"who are these then?" Riku asked

"well there me, Roxas, Cloud, Sephiroth, my mom, Kairi, Namine and Xion" i explained, Riku raised an eyebrow

"wow your mom was busy huh?" he muttered, i elbowed his side

"Sephiroth is Clouds fianc , me and Roxas are twins and Kairi, Namine and Xion are triplets" i explained

"wow again that s a lot of kids" Riku smirked "ages?" Riku grinned

"well Clouds 26, Sephiroth is 27, me and Roxas are 19, Kairi, Namine and Xion are all 15" i explained

"wow that will be fun and i thought my brothers where bad enough" Riku laughed

"who are your brothers?" i asked

"loz, Yazoo and kadaj" riku smiled, Kadaj s name run a bell, couldn t remember how

"nice one what about your parents?" i asked

"dead, died in a car crash" he explained

"oh sorry" i muttered

"don t worry bout it, i hardly ever saw them anyway" he smiled, i nodded and smiled once the police station was in sight

"lets do this" i smirked, Riku laughed as we both walked into the police station...Rufus is sooo going to jail! 


End file.
